The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cosmos plant, botanically known as Cosmos atrosanguineus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘New Choco’.
The objective of the breeding program is to create new Cosmos cultivars that are less susceptible to Powdery Mildew and more tolerant to high temperatures.
The new Cosmos originated from an open-pollination in June, 2002 In Iga Mie, Japan of an unnamed seedling selection of Cosmos atrosanguineus, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unidentified selection of Cosmos atrosanguineus, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Cosmos was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Iga Mie, Japan in June, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Cosmos by vegetative cuttings was first conducted in Iga Mie, Japan in June, 2004. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Cosmos are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.